FIG. 1 shows an interior of a conventional compressor. Referring to the figure, the conventional compressor has a hermetic container 1 composed of an upper container 1t and a lower container 1b, and a frame 2 installed in the hermetic container 1. A stator 3 is fixed to the frame 2, and the frame 2 is supported in the hermetic container 1 by means of a spring 2S.
A crank shaft 5 is installed to penetrate a center of the frame 2. A rotor 4 is integrally installed to the crank shaft 5 to rotate together therewith by means of electromagnetic interaction with the stator 3.
An eccentric pin 5b is formed at an upper end of the crank shaft 5 to be eccentric from a rotation center of the crank shaft 5, and a balancing weight 5c is formed at an opposite side to the eccentric pin 5b. The crank shaft 5 is installed to penetrate the center of the frame 2, and the inner circumference of the frame 2 installed through the crank shaft 5 functions as a kind of bearing.
In addition, an oil passage 5a is formed in the crank shaft 5. Oil L provided in a bottom of the hermetic container 1 is guided through the oil passage 5a to be transferred to an upper portion of the frame 2 and then scattered. Also, a pumping mechanism 5d is installed to a lower end of the crank shaft 5 to pump the oil L and thus transfer it to the oil passage 5a. 
Meanwhile, a cylinder block 6 having a compressing chamber 6′ provided therein is formed integrally with the frame 2. Also, a piston 7 connected to the eccentric pin 5b of the crank shaft 5 through a connecting rod 8 is installed in the compressing chamber 6′. In addition, a valve assembly 9 is installed to a front end of the cylinder block 6 to control a coolant introduced into and discharged from the compressing chamber 6′. A head cover 10 is mounted on the valve assembly 9, and a suction noise suppressor 11 is installed to the head cover 10 to be connected to the valve assembly 9 so that the coolant is transferred to the compressing chamber 6′.
Reference numeral 12 designates a suction pipe for transferring the coolant into the hermetic container 1, and reference numeral 13 designates a discharging pipe for discharging the compressed coolant to the outside of the compressor.
Meanwhile, FIG. 2 shows another conventional frame. Referring to the figure, a cylinder block 23 is provided in a frame 20 that has various parts of the compressor. A compressing chamber 24 is formed to be bored through the cylinder block 23. A piston (not shown) linearly reciprocated by a crank shaft (not shown) is installed in the compressing chamber 24 to compress work fluid. A valve assembly (not shown) is installed together with a head cover (not shown) to the cylinder block 23 that corresponds to a front end of the compressing chamber 24, wherein a discharging chamber (not shown) is provided between the head cover and the valve assembly such that the work fluid compressed by the piston is temporarily collected in the discharging chamber.
First and second discharging noise suppressors 25 and 25′ are provided at both sides of the cylinder block 23. The discharging noise suppressors 25 and 25′ are to reduce noise and pulsation of the work fluid compressed in the compressing chamber 24. A noise chamber (not shown) is formed in each of the discharging noise suppressors 25 and 25′ to reduce noise and pulsation while the work fluid stays in the noise chamber for a while.
Noise suppressor caps 26 are respectively installed to upper ends of the discharging noise suppressors 25 and 25′ to shield the noise chambers. The work fluid compressed in the compressing chamber 24 is firstly transferred to the first discharging noise suppressor 25, and noise and pulsation are reduced while the work fluid flows from the first discharging noise suppressor 25 to the second noise suppressor 25′. To this end, a connection pipe 27 is used to allow the discharging noise suppressors 25 and 25′ to communicate with each other through the noise compressor caps 26. Reference numeral 29 designates a discharging pipe for discharging the work fluid discharged from the second discharging noise suppressor 25′ to the outside of the hermetic container.
However, the conventional hermetic compressor so configured has the following problems.
In general, the piston provided in the compressing chamber 24 linearly reciprocates to compress the work fluid introduced into the compressing chamber 24. The work fluid compressed by the piston is discharged to the outside of the compressing chamber 24 and then introduced into a discharging chamber communicating with the compressing chamber 24. The work fluid introduced into the discharging chamber is moved into the first discharging noise suppressor 25. At this time, the work fluid generates pulsation since it is periodically discharged to the outside of the compressing chamber 24 due to linear reciprocation of the piston.
Thus, the pulsation causes vibration of the connection pipe 27 that connects the first and second discharging noise suppressors 25 and 25′. The vibration applies repeated stress to connection points of the connection pipe 27, thereby resulting in fatigue failure. Thus, the work fluid may leak out through the connection points.